Cosplaying Queen
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy dressed as a maid, a cheerleader, a cat, a belly dancer, a waiter, a princess, and many others. What had she not dressed as before? Natsu decides to take this chance and make Lucy finally his. NaLu One-shot!


**New story! I just thought of this last night! :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the person in front of her, who was supposedly her best friend. The corner of her mouth twitched and she held back the urge to beat some sense into the pink haired dragon slayer.<p>

"Wear it." He said shoving the outfit towards her.

She looked at the outfit he was trying hard to make her wear. A nurse outfit?

"What?" Lucy asked clearly not getting what he was trying to do.

"Wear it," Natsu said again as he stared intensely at her. "Why?" Lucy asked as she gripped onto the glass cup she had in her hands.

What is wrong with this idiot? "Lucy, you like cosplaying! Let's play nurse." Natsu grinned at her shoving the outfit towards her again.

Lucy stared at the white nurse outfit. It was short, thigh short. Looks very tight and had a white hair bandana with a big red plus sign.

"No." Lucy replied coldly.

"Get someone else to play, I'm not playing your stupid game." Lucy said as she turned back around in her seat.

"Hey, common Luce. Don't be such a party pooper." Natsu said as came to her side and leaned down to look at her face.

"I am NOT a party pooper! Go get Erza to do it, she likes dressing up in cute things!" Lucy said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Awe, common. You'll look equally cute as her. Anyways, you dressed up before." Natsu grinned. "Like what?" Lucy asked facing towards him.

"A bunny, maid, cheerleader, princess, me, some belly dancer, a monster, girl in a kimono, a waiter, spirit clothes from the spirit world-", "I get it! I get it!" Lucy said as she cut him off.

He smiled as he got closer to her. "So, will you do it? Please?" Natsu said in a sweet childish voice.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Natsu."

"Awe, common! You'll look good!"

"I said no."

"If you really love me you'll do it."

"Fine, I don't love you."

"Wah! You can't say it like that! You're so mean!"

"I don't care, I'm not playing nurse. Go get some other girl in Fairy tail." Lucy said as she put the cup to her mouth and started to drink her juice.

Natsu frowned as he watched her drink her juice then got a great idea. He put his hand to the bottom of the cup and tips it over making the juice get in Lucy's face.

Lucy shrieked as she set the cup down and looked at Natsu. The juice covered her face and front of her shirt.

"Whoops! Looks like you need a new pair of clothes! Why don't you go try this on?" Natsu handed her the outfit and shoved her in the bathroom.

He grabbed the handle and pulled on it so she wouldn't come out. Lucy banged on the door.

"NATSU! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lucy threatened. Natsu laughed nervously. "L-Love you!" Natsu said stuttering.

"SHUT UP!" He heard her scream inside the bathroom.

He heard her starting to undress and grumbling. Natsu looked back and saw most of the members looking at him weirdly.

"Nothing to see here, folks!" Natsu grinned as he turned back towards the door. "Natsu! What are you doing by the girl's bathroom? Are you some pervert like Gray?" Happy asked as he flew beside his foster parent.

"HEY-!" Gray shouted from the background. "No, I'm making Lucy do the thing we wanted her to do!" Natsu grinned at him.

"What? She agreed? I thought Lucy would yell and refuse us!" Happy said. "Nope! I totally got her, Happy!" Natsu smirked.

"Natsu! Let me out of here!" Lucy banged on the door again. "Are you done?" He asked. "Yes, I'm done. This is way too embarrassing!" Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Luce! We're just cosplaying!" Natsu said as he let go of the handle and opened the door. As he opened the door his face turned pink.

Lucy was trying to pull the tight dress down low since it was way too high. Lucy's chest was showing off and her hair looked incredibly cute with that white bandana on.

"Wah! Lucy you look so pretty!" Happy yelled as Lucy blushed. "I told you." Natsu smirked and tried hiding his embarrassment.

"Shut up." Lucy said and pulled on the dress again but it exposed her chest. "Damn, there are not outs in this!" Lucy hissed silently.

"C-Common, Luce. Let's go p-play!" Natsu said as he grabbed her wrist. "Wait-! I don't want anybody else seeing me in this outfit!" Lucy said as she jerked her hand back.

"You look fine, now let's go and play!" Natsu said as he grabbed her hand again but she jerked back again. He tsked and put his hands to her waists.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy asked blushing furiously. He smirked. He picked her up to his shoulders and walked out. "NATSU!" Lucy shrieked. The guild all focused their attention on the two pair.

"Natsu! Let me down! This is so embarrassing…" Lucy said as she covered her face with her hands. "I said you looked fine." Natsu reassured her.

"Put me down and take me home!" Lucy yelled. Someone in the guild whistled. "Lucy! You look sexy!" Warden said. "Lucy, you look so HOT!" Max clapped for her.

"You should dress up more often!" Wakaba smirked. "You look fantastic!" Elfman complimented. "Lucy, what are you wearing?" Gray asked as his face turned red.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried out loud. "Chill out Lucy, they're complimenting you. Not insulting you." Natsu said as he walked towards an empty table.

He sat her down onto the table and grinned at her. Lucy pouted blushing. "Take me home. I've been humiliated for long enough…" Lucy said and lowered her head.

"We haven't even started." Natsu pouted as he handed her a first aid kit. "Here, now let's start! Happy!" Natsu yelled. Happy came to them and lied down on the table.

"Please be gentle Nurse Lucy! Don't poke me with those big needles!" Happy joked. Lucy glared at him.

"Oh, I would be happy to!" Lucy said as she took out a needle. "Let's give you a shot!" Lucy said.

"W-What? I was just kidding!" Happy said as he sat up and backed away.

"Well, I'm not kidding! Guess this is payback!" Lucy said as she got closer. "Natsu! Lucy's going to kill me!" Happy said as he shrieked in horror.

Lucy faced Natsu and he was grinning. "Let's start with Natsu first." Lucy said as she grabbed his scarf and pulled him to the table.

He sat down on the seat. "Let's bandage that booboo!" Lucy said as she grabbed some bandages.

"Wow! Thank you so much nurse Lu-mmhfh!" Lucy started to bandage Natsu's mouth and over his face. She finished his face and smiled.

She grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back. Lucy then went over to Happy and did the same thing.

"Have fun, Natsu. Happy." Lucy smirked and tossed the bandage behind her.

She walked out of the guild and left the two males tied up in bandages.

"Lu-Chan sure is mad." Levy sweat dropped. "That's what you get!" Gray laughed slapping his knee.

"Bunny-girl is smart to do that to you." Gajeel said. "Natsu, you look so funny!" Lisanna laughed.

"That's what you get for messing with Lucy." Cana said as she drowned herself in beer.

"Tsk, serves you right." Erza said as she shook her head. "Mmhfh-!" Natsu said as cried.

"I'hm Sorwy!" Happy cried. "Someone help them." Mira said and Lisanna went over to her childhood friend.

"Looks like the earthland Lucy is scary as Edolas Lucy." Lisanna sweat dropped as she removed the bandages from Natsu's hands and then his face. She did the same to Happy.

"Now, go to Lucy's house and apologize to her." Lisanna said waving her finger in his face.

"But, she's angry at me. I'll go later." Natsu said as he made the bandages to a ball and toss it in a trash can.

"The sooner, the better. " Mira smiled at him.

"What if she kicks me out? Why can't she play with us without getting so mad?" Natsu asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because you have to do something that's fun for her too." Levy said

. "But, Lucy cosplay all the time! What's the difference in this?" Natsu asked. "Well, it's embarrassing. The dress was way too short." Cana stated.

"Also, Lucy does these things not for the fun of it. Because she has to." Erza explained.

"But, then can I play dress up with her without making her mad?" Natsu asked.

"Try giving her something she likes, and make something not so exposing." Levy said.

"Alright! Thanks you guys!" Natsu said as he jumped up from his seat and ran for the door.

"I'll be back, Happy!" Natsu yelled and he was off.

* * *

><p>-TO LUCY-<p>

"Gosh! That idiot has done it this time! What is wrong with him? I like cosplaying? Ha! Maybe a little but that was too exposing and embarrassing! God, now look! I'm talking to myself!" Lucy groaned as she changed her clothes and plopped down into her bed.

She stared at the ceiling and sighed. "He's going to be here soon…" Lucy said as she unlocked her window and opened it.

Natsu came jumping in as soon as she opened her window. '_How do I know this so well..?'_ Lucy sighed again.

"Lucy, I'm sorry!" Natsu jumped on her, hugging her. "Don't be angry at me! I just wanted to play!" Natsu said as he cried.

It looked like a 5 year old crying on his mother. "Natsu, I'm not angry. . . Don't cry! You're ruining my shirt!" Lucy said as she tried pushing him off. Natsu whipped his eyes as he looked at her.

"Lucy, I just wanted to play with you." Natsu pouted so cutely. Lucy blushed as she looked at the pouting Natsu.

'_S-So cute!'_ Thought Lucy. "It's alright Natsu. I faced worst then this." Lucy smiled at him.

"So, are you saying you'll play again?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at him, pursing her lip.

"If you don't make me wear too embarrassing things… fine I will." Lucy hesitated. "YAY!" Natsu cheered.

"Neh, Lucy! When are we going to play again?" Natsu asked grinning. Lucy looked at him. "I'll only play for a week. Got that Natsu? One week." Lucy said holding up one finger. Natsu smirked.

"That's all I need." Natsu said as he stood up and jumped out the window. "See you tomorrow, Luce!" Natsu ran down the street.

"That idiot. What have I done?" Lucy said as she closed the window.

* * *

><p>-DAY ONE-<p>

Natsu came running inside Lucy's house early in the morning. Lucy shrieked in fear as Natsu stood in front of her holding up another outfit.

"Day one!" Natsu said as he handed Lucy the outfit and pushed her inside her bathroom. Lucy yawned as she took a shower and changed into the outfit.

This is so un-normal for Natsu to come so early in the morning. Lucy changed and came outside without even looking at herself.

Too tired for anything. Lucy came outside and Natsu was sleeping on her bed.

'_Did he just come to sleep on my bed? Oh, whatever. Too tired…'_ Lucy thought as she crawled into bed along with him.

.

.

.

Natsu grinned as he looked at Lucy and Lucy gave him a scolding look. "What is wrong with you?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms. Err, that's not right. Maybe paws?

"What? You said a week and you look cute." Natsu nodded smirking.

"A CAT! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Lucy said as she got her paws and hit him over and over again. He laughed as he blocked her blows.

"You look cute!" Natsu said. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!" Lucy screeched.

"Lucy! You have to say Nya~ after every sentence!" Natsu teased.

"SHUT UP, NATSU!" Lucy hissed.

* * *

><p>-DAY TWO-<p>

"Put your hands up! This is the cops!" Natsu said as he put his fake gun in the air, pointing it at Lucy.

"Ahhh, you got me…" Lucy said with no enthusiasm. "Awe, common Lucy! Act like you're really scared!" Natsu said as he put the gun back inside his belt.

"Well, you're not really scary Natsu… your outfit isn't that scary too. Cops are people who fight for justice, not just for fun…" Lucy said as she crossed her arms.

"At least play your part." Natsu said. "I can't. It's boring and you're definitely not scaring me." Lucy huffed.

"Fine be that way." Natsu said as he put the gun back up to her face.

"Natsu, I said that doesn't scar-" Natsu pulled on the trigger and Lucy saw something glowing inside the gun. Lucy's eyes went wide as she ducked and something shot out of the gun.

Lucy turned around and saw that her book was one fire.

"YOU'RE USING A REAL GUN?" Lucy yelled as she retrieved her burning book and dumped her glass of water on her book.

Natsu rolled his eyes and put the gun back in his belt. "No, it's called a magic gun. It's a fire gun, it shoots fire out of it." Natsu said as he smirked.

"You idiot! I could have gotten hurt!" Lucy yelled. "Not really. It would have just burned your house down." Natsu said.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

* * *

><p>-DAY THREE-<p>

"Un-Guard! Give me all your booty or I'll cut your booty!" Natsu said jabbed Lucy with his Styrofoam sword.

Lucy sighed as she looked at the pirate Natsu. These costumes were getting stupider each day.

"Lucy! You're ruining all my fun!" Natsu pouted as he pulled the eye patch off his eye and looked at her.

"This is so childish…" Lucy said as she poked him back with her Styrofoam sword. "Get in the act of it! It's really fun, now give me all your treasure!" Natsu said as he pointed his sword at Lucy.

"Arrgg, um, no?" Lucy said as she pointed her sword towards him again.

Natsu face palmed and just took all her treasure.

* * *

><p>-DAY FOUR-<p>

"Give me an F!"

"F…"

"Give me an A!"

"A…"

"Give me an I!"

"I…"

"Give me an R!"

"R…"

"Give me a Y!"

"Y…"

"Now give me a T!"

"T…"

"Give me an A!"

"A"

"Give me an I!"

"I…"

"And give me an L!"

"L…"

"What's that spell…?"

"Fairy Tail… Woo…" Lucy cheered sighing. "God, Luce. You suck at cosplaying…" Natsu said crossing his arms.

"SAYS THE MAN IN THE SKIRT!" Lucy yelled pointing toward his skirt. "Hey, the skirt makes me feel sexy." Natsu said as he posed.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Lucy hit his head. "Hey! You're just jealous!" Natsu stuck his tongue out. "Of what?" Lucy asked.

"That I look better in a skirt then you." Natsu teased. A vein popped out of her forehead and she kicked him.

He was knocked out for hours.

* * *

><p>-DAY FIVE-<p>

"Now, this is what I like." Lucy said as she posed a bit, smiling. "Queen of hearts? More like the Queen of devils…" Natsu muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Did you say something, servant boy?" Lucy smirked tapping him with her heart staff. "NO." He said as he held the tray in his hands.

"This was a bad idea…" Natsu said. "No it wasn't! The best one so far, Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"Well, at least you look pretty." Natsu mumbled blushing. "Did you say something?" Lucy asked facing him.

"No, no. Nothing at all, my Queen." Natsu bowed. Lucy smiled patting him in the head. "On ward my trusty sevent boy! Let's go to the guild!" Lucy said as she grabbed his hand.

"Wait, no! Let's stay home and play more!" Natsu said. "Awe, now who's the party pooper now?" Lucy said sticking his tongue out.

Natsu huffed as he followed her out.

* * *

><p>-DAY SIX-<p>

Natsu pulled the mask over his face and looked at Lucy. Lucy looked back at him weirdly.

"Now, we need to sneak around. Don't make any sounds." Natsu whispered. "Uh, Nin Nin?" Lucy said. Natsu smirked as he got his kunai out.

Lucy grabbed her sword and followed him slowly, in black tight jumpsuits. Playing Ninja was the worst of everything.

It just felt wrong and looked wrong. "Ah! Lucy our target is moving!" Natsu said pointing towards Gray who was walking down the street with Juvia.

"Our target is Gray?" Lucy asked. "Yes, he must be eliminated." Natsu smirked as he prepared his kunai.

"Now, when I saw throw you throw kunai's at him and when he looks, duck and be invisible like a ninja! Got it?" Natsu asked as he held the kunai's up.

"O-Okay…" Lucy nodded. "Mine have fire on them." He said as he lit his kunai up.

"1… 2… 3!" Natsu said and Lucy threw along with him. Natsu threw fire Kunai's and Lucy just threw regular ones.

They heard Gary yelp in pain and soon someone jumping in the river stream. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia cried.

"WHO THREW THAT AT ME?" Gray yelled. Natsu had to hold his hand over his mouth from laughing. Lucy also laughed.

She hates at admit it, but it was pretty funny.

* * *

><p>-DAY SEVEN-<p>

Lucy was dressed in a big Cinderella dress, walking down the street to Fairy tail.

People stared as she passed them and sometimes asked her what was going on. But Lucy didn't have a clue either.

All she knew was that this morning there had been a box filled with this dress and a note from Natsu saying to head over to the guild when she was finished.

Lucy just followed what the note said and got dressed in the dress and fixed herself up.

So, she was on her way to the guild dressed as Cinderella. As she walked down she could hear Fairy tails usual fighting and screaming.

Did he expect her to come to the guild dressed as a princess and get her dress ruined?

When Lucy got closer to the guild she saw what she has been hearing. Fairy Tail was all outside dressed formally.

Men wearing suits while girls wore dresses. "What in the world is going on?" Lucy asked as she walked further up.

"Ah! Here comes Lucy!" One member shouted excitedly. They all stopped talking and faced her, smiling.

"Uh? What is going on-?", "Lucy Heartfillia!" Someone yelled her name. Lucy looked the up row of Fairy tail members and saw Natsu standing there.

All dressed up so princely. '_So, he's my prince?'_ Lucy thought. "Good morning, my dearest. How is your day going so far?" Natsu bowed grinning.

"Natsu? What is going on? I'm so confused." Lucy said.

"It is your last day and I would like to say something! In front of everyone right here, in fact." Natsu said as he winked at her.

"What?" Lucy asked. "Nobody knows why I've gathered everyone here, making them dressed so formally. I wanted to say something to you, in front of everyone here." Natsu said as he made his way to Lucy and grabbed her hands.

Lucy blushed looking at him.

"Lucy, I love you." Natsu said before he leaned down and gave Lucy a soft kiss on the lips.

Fairy Tail gasped but then soon cheered.

Natsu pulled away couple seconds later and looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?" Natsu asked and the guild cheered again. Lucy gasped as her eyes became wide.

Natsu dug inside his pockets and pulled a black tiny box out, opening it and presenting her with a silver diamond ring.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy trembled. Natsu laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I know we've never dated before but, I didn't need to date you to know you or love you. Every day with you was like heaven to me. I loved you for a while now and I really didn't know if you liked me back. But, I soon found out that you liked me back. Whenever you yell at me and say I'm annoying you're still with me. You're always so bright when you're with me and it's the same for me. I don't think I can live without you, so will you be mine and only mine and become a Dragneel?" Natsu asked.

Tears streamed down Lucy face and she jumped on him, crying.

"O-Of course I'll marry you! I love you too, silly…" Lucy said as she buried her head in his chest.

Fairy Tail cheered for those two and Natsu grinned slipping the ring onto her finger and hugging her back.

"Thank you for also keeping up with me, Lucy. I love you so much." Natsu whispered rocking her back and forth.

"I love you too, Natsu…" Lucy said as her voice was muffled against his chest. "Mm, now aren't you glad you played my little game?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy nodded looking at him. "For now I know, I'll always trust you no matter what." Lucy said as she got on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

He laughed and kissed her back, as those two are now engaged.

Soon to be newlyweds.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
